La carta que se leyó
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: La carta de una chica secuestrada es leída años después pero no sabrán de quien se trata,recuperár a sus amigos,familia y escapar de donde esta será su reto,sin contar que el amor de su infancia la ayudaría a salir de todo este embriollo y luchar por su libertad sin contar que su vida esta en peligro,ella lo sabe sin embargo luchará hasta el final o quedará sumergida en ese lugar.


HOLA,yo de regreso perdón por el retraso y no actualizar,es solo que se me juntarón muchas cosas,otra vez...Requisitos,examenes,problemillas personales,entre amistades y demás fue un mes muy pesado pero esta semana estuvo más relax wuwuw y aqui me tienenn,trataré de actualizar mis otros fics ya que son muchos y todos excepto el de La noche estan en progreso,en vez de escribir este alocado fic debería estar haciendo los otros,pero no pude es una idea muy absurda pero hoy en día pasa,la delicuencia en nuestro país es tema de día con día y me gustaría hacer un fic sobre eso todo lo que tenga que ver con delicuencia:prostitucion,mafias,corrupcion,asaltos ,pandilleros,pobreza,injusticia... entre otros temás,Espero y sea de su agrado este fic y no se molesten sobre el tema,se que es delicado pero mi loca imaginación hasta me dio indirectas,no se si me creerán o no,pero soñe con algo de lo que ya les hable pero era mimi y matt,así que cuando yo sueño con algo empiezo a dibujarlo y salen grandes ideas de lo que dibujo dehecho en mi fic Conviviendo con el enemigo no se si lo han leído,pero la escena de Mimi y Matt en la calle en la madrugada ella llorando desconsoladamente a mitad de la calle con un faro iluminandolos y Matt sin saber que hacer eso,fue gracias a un dibujo que hice la escena estaba hecha ya solo yo tenia que hayar los motivos y razones para que concordaran en ese lugar y saliera bien,bueno ya hable muchooo gracias por leer..

**ADVERTENCIAS-ALGUNAS DE LAS CARACTERISTICAS QUE MENCIONARE CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO CONCORDARÁN DEL TODO,ESPERO Y ESO NO SEA UN IMPIDAMENTO PARA LEER,PERO EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA VERÁN A LOS CHICOS QUE NORMALMENTE VEMOS.**

**DISCLAIMER-DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECEEE:C**

* * *

**La carta que se leyó.**

Chapter 1-Sentimientos.

****Miré mi cuaderno un par de segundos más,creo que me estoy volviendo loca ¿que me sucedía? ¿Porque hacia esto? ¿Las chavas de mi edad estan pasando por lo mismo que yo? ¿Chavas? Quedre decir niñas,si solo tengo 10 años,no sé desde cuando pero cada vez que veo a Yamato siento revolver mi estomago mis piernas flaquean,y me siento tan pequeña alado de el,como si el me protegiera...,si no sintiera que mi mundo tiembla cuando estoy enfrente de el diría que estoy enferma,pero creo que si estoy enferma ya que en mi cuaderno sin darme cuenta raye el nombre de Yamato con corazonsitos, ¡ que pena! si yo y mis amigas no pensamos en niños,ellos tienen germenes y iugh!

-Estas bién,te sientes mal?-me preguntó mi amiga Cristhal,ya que cuando pense en germenes y iugh hize una mueca de disgustó.

-si,solo tengo hambre-le sonreí

-pues deberías de comer-regaño y a la par sonrió-bueno,en el recreo te comvido de mi sandwich,mi mami hace los mejores sandwich del mundo ¡son deliciosos!

-Cristha! miraa una mariposa!-chillo una compañera rubia.

-DONDEE!

No se, si a esto se le llama crecer,pero yo normalmente hubiera ido tras la mariposa y no quedarme pensando en un niño con germenes...muy lindo pero al final de todo es un niño y yo una niña que realmente no sabe que siente acerca de ese niño,acomode mi castaño pero corto cabello y me acomode el uniforme,ya que la campana habia sonado y eso significaba que era el recreo,pero para mi más que eso significaba que tenía que ver al causante de mi locura,Yamato Ishida.

-EEY,Matt-quede congelada al escuchar ese nombre,eso significaba que el estaba cerca..

¿que tienes?¿porque te quedas parada a mediado de la cancha?,te van a golpear y vas a acabar llorando...

-Tai,es que creo que olvide algo en el salón y me quede pensando que era,creo que ire por eso.

-¿no vas a comer con Sora,Kido,Izzy y Matt?

-siento..que no encajo mucho ahí...-era una escusa para no tener que estar con Matt porque vomitaría lo que comiera por los nervios,pero mas que nada era razón casi no les hablaba a Izzy lo conozco porque es de mi salon pero no tiene amigos de nuestra edad,y tecnicamente soy la menor de ese grupo...

-Vamos,claro que encajas,es decir ninguno encajamos mas seguimos unidos!

-Lo sien...-mis palabras quedarón en el aire ya que Taichi me iba arrastrando hasta llegasr a ese arbol que bajo de el estaban los ya mencionados.

-Hola chicos!-saludo Tai animado,mas no segui poniendo atencion ya que mi mundo se paro al ver a esos ojos zafiro...

-eh,Tierra llamando a Mimi,me escuhas?-dijo en tono juguetón Taichi.

-ah,si

-oigan,siempre si iremos al centro comercial el viernes?-comentó Tai

-Disculpen,pero no me dejarón

-¿como Sora!-grito Tai angustiado

-Toshiko..

-si es por estar segura,sabes que conmigo estas segura.

-si,eso lo sé...,pero ¿no has visto las noticias?

-yo no..

-Ha salido que los ultimos días han secuestrado a más de 13 niñas de nuestra edad en diferentes puntos de Japon,y la ultima secuestrada fue a un par de calles de aqui.

-si,además dicen que la victima,era estudiante de nuestro instituto-agrego Jyou

-Vamos,Sora,eso es pura mentira..

-No sé,pero mi mama no me dejará salir sola

-pero iras con nosotros,verdad chicos?

-Losiento,tengo que cuidar a Takeru..

-lo puedes llevar.

-por lo que estan diciendo no creo salir,no metería en peligro a mi hermano,ni creo que tu a la tuya.

Vaya que sus ojos eran profundos...y brillantes...

-¿Que tal tu Izzy?

-Lo siento,mi mama y mi papa tendrán cena por aniversario y me contratarón niñera..por lo mismo.

-Jyou!eres mi ultima salvacion!

-e..h...

-vamos Jyou,entre tu y yo nos podremos cuidar bien,siiii?

-Taichi...

-porfavor?!

-de acuerdo..

-YEES!

-Yagami,si te pasa algo no será nuestra culpa,ya te lo advertimos.

-no creo,que nos pase algo.

-¿y tu Tchikawa,irás?-desperté de mi ensoñacion al escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre.

-Eh..-¿que pregunto?

-que si iras ...

¿A DONDE? pero bueno tendre que ir si va el yo ire..

-si!-sonreí.

-¿ah,si?

-si!

-¿tus papas te dej..

-claro,que si,me dejan salir!

-ya veo.

¿dije algo malo?¿por que regresaba a su posicion de serio?¿acaso ya no iria porque iba yo?

Espero y no...

_Aceptando sin saber que ese viaje sería el lugar donde no regresaría.._

* * *

Demasiado cortoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lo sé pero aqui solo tenía que poner algo sobre el asunto y asi y las causas,en el siguiente capitulo verán llo que le pasará a la pobre de Mimi :oo todos saben que sucederá mas,no saben como;) imaginen...estará muy padre pero la verdad lo quería poner en este cap pero se vería muy apresurado y no sabrian como les fue y la cosa y asi.. yaa byeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
